


Robert Downey Jr Oneshots

by SkyeJr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeJr/pseuds/SkyeJr
Summary: this is a row of RDJ fanfics, requests are open. i´m writing about anything and everything that has to do with RDJ and his roles/movies so...have fun!





	Robert Downey Jr Oneshots

I still slept in Tony's arms,  
he was being the perfect human in the last couple of days, i needed someone like him after my brother died.

Everything's different, i felt different. My brother stood by my side all these years where we got kidnapped and tested. One day we managed to escape eventually ...we got powers from all the countless experiments they did with us.  
I´ve got the power to control electricity. I got so much stronger but now that he's gone i felt like all of this strength is gone as well.

I felt empty, sad, shattered...Tony invited me to his house and told me to stay till i feel better.  
He was taking care of me and i just felt save with him being that close to me. Last night when I couldn't sleep again, i asked him to stay with me till i fall asleep, he took me in his arms and i drifted away instantly.  
Tony was awake all the time i laid in his arms.

The next morning he heard some noises downstairs and decided to look what happened.

He stood up slowly and went downstairs, he couldn't see anything, he turned around when suddenly two men grabbed him by the arms and held him with a strong grip.  
They put a scarf on his mouth so that he couldn't make any noises.  
Two other men went upstairs, took me and carried me downstairs to Tony.

I didn't know what was happening until i recognized the man as my kidnappers from all those years ago.  
I started crying, all the memories came back, and the fact that they found me made it even worse.

They held tony in front of me with a tight grip, he couldn't even move a centimeter. One of the men started speaking"we were not done with you yet, you will come with us or he has to suffer" he pointed at tony "no" i cried "what was that?" The man asked. "PLEASE DON'T" I screamed and felt electricity flooding through my veins.  
Before i could do anything else i heard a shot.

Blood covered the couch behind Tony and he fell down. He was screaming, moving, trying to get up but he couldn't.  
I knew they wouldn't kill him.  
They would let him suffer just like they said. I felt like i was about to pass out.

All the blood he lost was spread all over the couch, on the floor and on him, i could not even see were they shot him there was too much blood covering his upper body.

He laid in front of me...suffering...and it was my fault.

An idea came up my mind...i went completely calm pretending I'm giving up.  
"alright you win" i whispered.  
"No" tony said weak.  
"Right decision" one of the men said, loosening the grip on my arm.  
That was my chance, i hit him right in the face, a wave of electricity hitting him and letting him pass out instantly.  
I jumped over to the other men fighting with them breaking their bones like they were sticks.  
All the years of pain made me to who i am now.  
All the sadness and anger made me strong right now.

I beat all of them after only one minute of fighting.

I ran to tony.  
He laid on the blood covered floor heavily breathing. The next hospital was too far away.  
"Tony you're gonna be okay" He couldn't even answer, he slowly started to pass out because of all the blood he lost.  
"TONYYY" i shouted.  
It was too late...he couldn't hear me anymore...  
The last way to save him was to send electric pulses trough his body. It was very dangerous for both if us but there was no other option. I couldn't loose him!

I got some towels and pushed them on his upper body stopping the wound from bleeding.

I sat in front of him and put my hands on his chest.  
I started to send electric waves through his body, concentrating on giving him just enough power to speed up the pulse of his heart.  
That was all i could do.  
I let go and sat in front of him waiting... the fact that he was still breathing made me less worried. He suddenly opened his eyes catching a deep breath and sitting up.

"Tony shhh.. lay down please i need to change the towel and get you something to drink, you've lost a lot of blood".  
He laid down again waiting for me to return.

When i finished changing the towel i looked at him and saw that he was looking me directly in the eyes.

He got up slowly  
"tony you-" but before i could continue i felt his soft lips on mine.  
He was kissing me slowly and passionatelyI still slept in Tony's arms,  
he was being the perfect human in the last couple of days, i needed someone like him after my brother died.  
Everything's different, i felt different. My brother stood by my side all these years where we got kidnapped and tested. One day we managed to escape eventually ...we got powers from all the countless experiments they did with us.  
I´ve got the power to control electricity. I got so much stronger but now that he's gone i felt like all of this strength is gone as well.  
I felt empty, sad, shattered...Tony invited me to his house and told me to stay till i feel better.  
He was taking care of me and i just felt save with him being that close to me. Last night when I couldn't sleep again, i asked him to stay with me till i fall asleep, he took me in his arms and i drifted away instantly.  
Tony was awake all the time i laid in his arms.  
The next morning he heard some noises downstairs and decided to look what happened.  
He stood up slowly and went downstairs, he couldn't see anything, he turned around when suddenly two men grabbed him by the arms and held him with a strong grip.  
They put a scarf on his mouth so that he couldn't make any noises.  
Two other men went upstairs, took me and carried me downstairs to Tony.  
I didn't know what was happening until i recognized the man as my kidnappers from all those years ago.  
I started crying, all the memories came back, and the fact that they found me made it even worse.  
They held tony in front of me with a tight grip, he couldn't even move a centimeter. One of the men started speaking"we were not done with you yet, you will come with us or he has to suffer" he pointed at tony "no" i cried "what was that?" The man asked. "PLEASE DON'T" I screamed and felt electricity flooding through my veins.  
Before i could do anything else i heard a shot.  
Blood covered the couch behind Tony and he fell down. He was screaming, moving, trying to get up but he couldn't.  
I knew they wouldn't kill him.  
They would let him suffer just like they said. I felt like i was about to pass out.  
All the blood he lost was spread all over the couch, on the floor and on him, i could not even see were they shot him there was too much blood covering his upper body.  
He laid in front of me...suffering...and it was my fault.  
An idea came up my mind...i went completely calm pretending I'm giving up.  
"alright you win" i whispered.  
"No" tony said weak.  
"Right decision" one of the men said, loosening the grip on my arm.  
That was my chance, i hit him right in the face, a wave of electricity hitting him and letting him pass out instantly.  
I jumped over to the other men fighting with them breaking their bones like they were sticks.  
All the years of pain made me to who i am now.  
All the sadness and anger made me strong right now.  
I beat all of them after only one minute of fighting.  
I ran to tony.  
He laid on the blood covered floor heavily breathing. The next hospital was too far away.  
"Tony you're gonna be okay" He couldn't even answer, he slowly started to pass out because of all the blood he lost.  
"TONYYY" i shouted.  
It was too late...he couldn't hear me anymore...  
The last way to save him was to send electric pulses trough his body. It was very dangerous for both if us but there was no other option. I couldn't loose him!  
I got some towels and pushed them on his upper body stopping the wound from bleeding.  
I sat in front of him and put my hands on his chest.  
I started to send electric waves through his body, concentrating on giving him just enough power to speed up the pulse of his heart.  
That was all i could do.  
I let go and sat in front of him waiting... the fact that he was still breathing made me less worried. He suddenly opened his eyes catching a deep breath and sitting up.  
"Tony shhh.. lay down please i need to change the towel and get you something to drink, you've lost a lot of blood".  
He laid down again waiting for me to return.  
When i finished changing the towel i looked at him and saw that he was looking me directly in the eyes.  
He got up slowly  
"tony you-" but before i could continue i felt his soft lips on mine.  
He was kissing me slowly and passionately, and when we broke the kiss he whispered:  
"We never know when we will die. this is our job, it can happen every moment and I'm just getting sure I've done this before it's to late, letting you know  
I Love You", and when we broke the kiss he whispered:  
"We never know when we will die. this is our job, it can happen every moment and I'm just getting sure I've done this before it's to late, letting you know

I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback! 
> 
> any requests or ideas? write me!
> 
> thank you very much for reading :D


End file.
